But Nobody Came
by NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi
Summary: (Based on Undertale's Genocide Run) He waited for them... but nobody came... Now the blood will be on his hands. Rated M for very graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

He waited for them to return, but nobody came… Word spread around that they were killed in battle by Corrin's army… but nobody knew. He had faith in them that they would return, but rather sidetracked. Days turned to weeks and they never came back. He was waiting for that one assignment that would allow him to head to the spots where they battled, and he got that chance. The first stop was just a few miles from the castle, where the only thing that was there was a familiar white face mask shaped like an ancient dragon lied. He only thought that the samurai had misplaced it, so he picked it up and moved onwards a few miles. Vallite blood stained the walls as he headed deeper in the castle to only find a sun tiara soaked in blood. Despite being only 11, he knew what exactly went on, someone smashed her head in with an axe. His doubts of them being alive skyrocketed, as the mask he had found earlier had burn marks and sword scratches in it. He picked up the soaked tiara and put it inside his bag with the mask and moved on, hoping at least one of them still lived. Night fell by the time he arrived at the third spot outside of the castle where a torn head feather had lied. At that point, he knew they weren't coming back. Corrin's army slaughtered some of the only people who had cared for him, the others died protecting him. He picked up the head feather gently and started to cry. He wanted to go back to the times where he was a young child with both of his parents alive and his best friend at his side. He could definitely confirm these rumors of them being dead. The brunette took out the locket he kept around his neck and stared at the pictures in it, being the last remaining things of his past. How could he go back in this state, he'd be beat for showing weakness. He had to remain strong, for his own survival. All he could hear was the howling wind and his own sobs, and not another person warping in. The hooded person put his hand on the boy's shoulder as he sobbed. When the boy felt it, he turned around and hugged the hooded man.

"Shh… It'll be ok… They'll pay for this…" The hooded man said softly as he stroked the boy's slightly longer than average hair.

"They'll know what it feels like to have their hearts torn out one by one, and I don't mean emotionally. I'll kill them all one by one, and if Ariel is in that army, I'll make sure that she becomes my queen.." The boy said, bitterly and a bit murderously. "They'll all pay…They're sure to die by my hands. Everyone last one of them will have a bad time by my hands… I'll make sure of it…"


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: LOTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! KEEP A BARF BUCKET ON HAND WHEN READING IF YOU ARE SQUEEMISH LIKE I DID WHEN WRITING! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, a familiar army walked by a field where a certain brunette waited in a tree. Then, something caught his eye, his best friend's long, dark brown hair. It was unmistakable, and she was talking to a green haired ninja. It had to be her! He had only one chance to land on her and he took it. He closed his eyes and jumped out of the tree, hoping to make his mark. When he opened his eyes, he didn't land on Ariel, rather a very angry silver haired butler.

"Would you get off me you damn midget!?" He barked.

"Jakob, who are you talking to?" Corrin said as he turned around, and noticing the brunette that landed on him. "Ariel? Does it rain people in Valla?"

"No Corrin. It does not rain people. Valla has normal weather like Hoshido and Nohr. Just because the landscape is destroyed doesn't mean we have acid hail or people rain or anything out of the ordinary." Ariel explained as she kept walking. That's definitely Ariel for ya, just as he remembered her.

"Ariel…?" The brunette piped up.

"Am I hearing something? Odin you better not be pranking me with that voice changing tome!" Ariel replied, as if he wasn't there.

"No… I don't even have it with me!" The blond mage replied. "He's actually here with us and he landed on Jakob!"

"WILL YOU GUYS GET THIS MIDGET OFF OF ME!?" Jakob shouted.

"Oh. Sorry." The brunette got off of the silver haired butler before Ariel finally turned around.

"Guys we need to get mo-... Am I dreaming? Can someone pinch me?" She said as the green haired ninja pinched her. "So I am not dreaming."

"In the flesh." The brunette smiled as Ariel ran up and hugged him.

"Tony... I never thought I'd see you again… I…"

"Ariel… Enough… I don't want you to cry right now… We can catch up later…You and Corrin's army have a world to save."

Later, as the group set up camp, the two brunettes talked and joked in Ariel's tent. It was mainly filled with laughs before Anthony changed to a more serious topic.

"Ariel… I have an honest question… What would you do if someone just decided to take your whole family away from you, and not like a vacation and you're sick kind of way, I mean like killed them."

"Well, first off I'd grieve and then find the killer and kill him. It only seems fair. Family is the thing closest to me since I really didn't have any in the Northern Fortress. I was only a trophy of my stepfather's death. I don't even know who my real father is." Ariel replied. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason... No reason at all. Just curious…" Ariel had a look of doubt in her friend's eyes but that soon faded from memory, and she soon continued to joke with him after that. She hadn't suspected a thing, which was good for him.

Night fell and everyone in the army was asleep, except for two. Corrin was trying to figure out how to get into the main castle of Valla without causing a stir, and Anthony was about to claim his first victim. He had scored a butcher's knife from the kitchen and a second pair of clothes before he'd arrived to the camp. He hid the knife in the back waistband of the the long sweatpants and climbed up the tree. He didn't feel any pain from the knife as the torture from the dragon he'd once served under nulled any pain in his body.

"Oh! Anthony! Great timing!" Corrin said as the brunette came up from the last step. "I need some help with how our next move should be playing out."

"I'd think you'd need Xander's and Leo's help more than mine with that stuff wouldn't you?" He replied and sat down next to the bed.

"I'd ask them, but they don't know Valla as well as you do."

"Ariel is available, but she's in a pretty intense dream right now. Something about launching people off of a stage and the Radiant hero…"

"Yeah… Last time I bugged her when she was asleep, she sent me flying into into a wall, so I'm not attempting that again…"

"So do you know what direction we're heading in at the very least?"

"Weast."

"You mean West?"

"Whatever. Potato Po-tato man."

"Look, if we continue in this direction there's a cave that leads straight to where Lady Mikoto was stationed, and if you take a left at that gate instead of going straight, you're in the throne room. Simple as that."

"I never knew it would be that simple."

"You know, you'd make a fine leader… It really makes this all the more tragic…" He slowly reached for a smaller knife and a roll of duct tape he'd stolen from Anankos.

"What do you mean tragic? Are we going to lose someone again? Scarlet gave her life to protect me and Ariel so…"

"No. How everyone calls you a leader, and how you'll die here. Alone." He quickly threw the knife in Corrin's direction, pinning the half dragon to the wall by his cape.

"What the hell!?" Corrin shouted, hoping the ruckus would wake someone and they'd save him. He hoped this was a really bad dream but it wasn't. The small brunette ripped a piece of duct tape off of the roll and taped it over Corrin's mouth, and taped up his arms and legs, so that he couldn't fight back

"You want to know why I'm doing this Corrin?" He asked as he removed the smaller knife from Corrin's cape. Corrin shaked his head yes, as he hoped he'd be spared if he listened to the brunette's story.

"See, I didn't have many people looking out for me to to talk to when I was imprisoned, so when Ladies Mikoto and Arete and Lord Sumeragi came, I felt like I had a family, and then your army had to take them away from me. My only family… destroyed! NOW I'LL SHOW ALL OF YOU WHAT I FELT!" He shouted, but keeping it down so he wouldn't be discovered. He then took out the butcher knife and used all of his force to brutally chop Corrin's arm off. Blood spewed onto the carpet and onto Anthony. He did the same to the other arm and both of his legs. Corrin cried out in pain, tears spilling onto him.

"I never knew you'd be such a crybaby." Anthony joked, getting a small chuckle out of himself. He then took the smaller knife and slashed it across Corrin's face, and then took the butcher knife and smashed it into Corrin's chest ,revealing the half dragon's heart. With the smaller knife, he cut off the veins connecting the heart in, freeing it.

"See this? This sight shall be the last you shall ever see! Your army might have torn out my heart emotionally, I'll tear it out physically." Corrin's eyes slowly closed and meant that the brunette killed him. Knowing that the deed was done, he dropped the heart, dipped Yato into a pool of blood and then smashed the window with his bare hand to drop the legendary sword out the window. Then, he quickly cut a few slits on his other arm and a mark on his face to make it more convincing that someone broke in. The brunette grabbed the items that he'd used and put them into a sack for disposal. He quickly left the scene and headed off for a river outside the realm. When he got there, he dumped the weapons in the river that washed down. He then took off his clothes and washed the blood off as best as he could, though some blood stained the dark gray clothes, though he thought it would be more convincing. When he got back to camp, he hid the clothes in a hidden spot and then went back into Ariel's tent where he had made a fake just in case she woke up to not find him next to quickly changed into his own clothes and put the training dummy outside the tent, as she was showing him how they worked. Anthony laid next to his friend and fell asleep, pretending that the night's events didn't happen.


End file.
